the_mushroom_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
Shadow the hedgehog '(シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ ''Shadō za Hejjihoggu?) is a fictional character from the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog ''series]. He is an anthropomorphic black hedgehog/Black arm hybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic The Hedgehog. Shadow was created as the "'Ultimate Life Form" (究極生命体 Kyūkyoku Seimeitai?) by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of black doom, and is the final result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways of developing cures for deadly illnesses that had no cures, namely for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed a threat to humanity. Fifty years later, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman to help him conquer the world. Initially, Shadow sought to destroy Earth to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to help save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and he sought to uncover his past, which brought him into contact with the Black Arms. Ultimately, Shadow thwarted Black Doom and saved the world. From there, Shadow continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a special agent of GUN. Character After the success of Sonic Adventure, it was only natural to assume that a sequel would be produced. Hoping that the game would be for the Dreamcast what Sonic the Hedgehog 2 was for the Mega Drive, a portion of the team responsible for the first Adventure title was sent off to work atSega of America. It was led by directorTakashi Iizuka, while Yuji Naka remained back in Japan to work on other properties, including Phantasy Star Online. With the team in place, brainstorming soon began on what form Sonic Adventure 2 would take. Early on, it was decided that one of the main themes of the game would be the dichotomy between good and evil, and to help explore that, the creators came up with new characters that would both assistDr. Eggman and challenge the established cast of heroes. ThoughYuji Uekawa was tasked drawing the final design of the character, it was Takashi Iizuka who conceived Shadow,[3] coming up with the idea to use a dark, anti-hero figure who was similar to Sonic in shape, but not in personality. When being designed, the character's original name was "Terios," which translates to "reflection of," more than likely to play off of the hero/villain dynamic within the game. Once Sonic Adventure 2 was announced, the identity and nature of Shadow was a heavily-guarded secret. The character was first shown to the public the first game trailer for Sonic Adventure 2; however, his name was not revealed. GameStop described what little was shown as Anti-Sonic - similar in appearance, but with darker skin, more angled eyes, and a fearsome scowl instead of Sonic's trademark grin."[4] Indeed, the push to build hype for the new character put other characters on the back burner. When Shadow seemingly died in Sonic Adventure 2, there rose a huge fanbase for Shadow to appear in more games, after being disappointed by his "death". This let Takashi Iizuka input Shadow as a playable character in''Sonic Heroes'' and even star in his own game, Shadow the Hedgehog.[5] In fact, Takashi Iizuka said that they maintained the mystery around the character of Shadow the Hedgehog and had wanted to feature him in his own game since he was introduced.[6] For the Shadow the Hedgehog game, after feeling that it would be inappropriate to give Sonic's character a gun as fans had requested in mailings,[7] Yuji Naka believed that by focusing on Shadow for his own game, they could use his different identity from Sonic to build upon the Sonic brand.[8] Physical Description *Hover Shoes *White gloves with black and red-tongued cuffs and inhibtor Rings Personality hadow is a loner, to put it bluntly. He is rarely seen with others for an extended period of time, and distances himself from essentially everyone. He is usually soft-spoken, and only says what he needs to before a fight. If Shadow makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. Shadow constantly refers to himself as the Ultimate Lifeform and is extremely arrogant and self-absorbed, belittling his opponents and insulting their lack of strength. Shadow also has a ruthless edge in combat that all other characters in the series lack, and displays a natural "killer instinct". At times, Shadow is the most violent and merciless character in the series. Shadow's infamous ruthlessness and aggression leads to fear and a nervousness that inhibits characters from his unshakable intent or sheer power in combat. Numerous characters from the Sonic series have shown absolute dread from encountering Shadow. Shadow's enemies never treat him lightly; he is one of the very few people Sonic takes seriously and acts hostile towards. Alongside his dark and violent demeanor, Shadow can be smug and stubborn. He treats others in a very callous manner, throwing in his opinion no matter how cold-hearted it is and not caring for whatever the response is. He is also consistently serious, even when not on a mission and he has no regard for silliness. On occasion, Shadow appears to have some degree of mental instability. This is proven by his frequent hallucinations about Maria's face and his numerous threatening speeches. In most games Shadow is featured in, he pursues his foes with disturbing determination. The canon ending of Shadow the Hedgehog showed Shadow willing to destroy anything in his way to get to Black Doom. In his own game, Shadow is also shown to be somewhat coarse in his language. Shadow's Powers & Ablities Physical AbilitiesEdit Physically, Shadow's skills and traits are virtually identical to Sonic's, meaning he possesses many of the same abilities Sonic has, except that he has more raw power than Sonic, making Shadow one of the most powerful characters in the Sonic The Hedgehog Series. Although he cannot comparable to people like Knuckles , Shadow has enormous physical strength. With effort, he is capable of Overturning large objects many times his weight and size such as trucks, buses and large slabs of concrete that are too large to lift. Like most other characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Shadow is able to run at super speeds, and can even equally match Sonic's speed, who can move at hypersonic speeds at least. With his Air Shoes, Shadow can hover-skate at speeds rivaling and even surpassing the speeds that Sonic can run at, making him one of the fastest characters in the series. Additionally, even without his Air Shoes, Shadow's powerful body lets him easily rival Sonic's world class speed. While there is some inconsistency about how fast Shadow ultimately is compared to Sonic, Shadow has admitted that Sonic is the faster of the two of them. Shadow is highly acrobatic, agile and an experienced athlete, capable of gracefully leaping over many obstacles that comes in his way and performing various forms of nimble movements. He has as well radical reaction time to match his movements, being able to react to danger within a split second. Shadow possesses incredibly high physical durability and is capable of surviving things that would normally be fatal to others, even by the standards of other superhuman creatures, making him nearly indestructible. As seen in Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow is completely bulletproof while becoming Dark Shadow, as he brushed off all the gun shots from G.U.N Soilders as if they were not even there. He can also take a lot of major punishment in battle before he starts to wear down. The most prominent testament to Shadow's durability was during Sonic Adventure 2, where Shadow fell down to Earth and through re-entry in the atmosphere and still survived long enough for one of Dr. Eggman's robots to rescue him. However, he did still receive some injury, as evidenced by the amnesia he got from his fall towards the Earth. Even after receiving major damage, Shadow displays a remarkably fast recovery rate, allowing him to quickly re-enter a battle after just a few moments. Chaos Powers Shadow's trademark move and most frequently used Chaos Power is Chaos Control: this technique can warp space and time around him to his will - such as slowing down time or teleporting various distances. Shadow is perhaps the most adept user of Chaos Control in the series, since he makes the most extensive use of it and can be considered a master of this technique; he can shape Chaos Control into a variety of offensive and defensive attacks, and can even use it delicately enough to distort space in small centralized areas, such as around his fist, or use it to Heal himself. It is currently unknown as to what extent Shadow can specifically use Chaos Control, as he has never been seen using it on another object without warping himself along with it, but it has been shown that he can warp objects and people with him, such as transporting the Black Comet off of Earth. Aside from its final usage in Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow has used Chaos Control with three emeralds at most, using Chaos Control to save Rouge from Prison Island. As described in Shadow The Hedgehog, all of Shadow's Chaos powers increase in power with the number of Chaos Emeralds he possesses. Furthermore he does not need physical contact to use an Emerald's power, as he can draw power from any Emerald within an unknown proximity. Episodes *The beginspeaking *How to build a housespeaking *The night of the living bowserMinor *Chichi's angry!Minor *Pie brosmajor Gallery Too be added. ''Triva'' *Though the design of Shadow the Hedgehog was meant to be a secret until such time SEGA decided to reveal the finalized version, details of the character were leaked when ReSaurus announced they were making figures of Shadow and Rouge, much as they had for the first Adventure title. Ironically, the company went out of business before they could release these figures to the masses. *According to Takashi Iizuka, Shadow is like everyone else in the series in that he requires at least one Chaos Emerald in order to use Chaos Control;[18] however, Shadow has appeared to use Chaos Control or its related powers during gameplay of some games without visible Emeralds nearby, most notably in''Sonic Battle'' when he relinquishes his Emerald but retained his abilities due to keeping Maria in his heart. *Shadow appears to have some sensing ability possibly related to chaos energy in the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_the_Hedgehog_(game) Shadow the Hedgehog game], as seen when Shadow senses his next destination after Sonic tells him about the Black Comet. This is also seen in other continuities, such as Sonic X - in Episode 60 (Trick Sand), an image of the purple Chaos Emerald appears in his mind after Shadow awakens from his capsule, and he teleports himself to the location where Sonic and his friends are fighting a Metarex over it. In [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Sonic_Universe_Issue_4 SU #4], when Shadowand Rouge go to the Special Zone where they were given a task by Feist, Shadow says he can feel or sense chaos energy around them but could not tap into it. *Shadow and Knuckles were originally confirmed to appear in Sonic Unleashed. However, only Tails and Amy remained in the story of the final product of the game. *In'' Sonic The Hedgehog (2006), Shadow did not use his hover Shoes to hover in the air when he is charging his Chaos Spear attack in the air. *It should be noted that the light of Shadow's hover shoes has been differ in games, as in in ''Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Heroes ''it was white, but in ''Shadow The Hedgehog-onwards their light is yellow, occasionally with an orange hue and in [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(2006) Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)] it was red. *Prima's Official Game Guides for Sonic Adventure 2 Battle referred to Shadow's Super form "Hyper Shadow" as an error. It would later be clarified as "Super Shadow." *In the Japanese commercial for Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow is seen dancing. *In his Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games artwork, Shadow appears to be missing his tail. *Shadow uses his left hand when using weapons in Shadow the Hedgehog. His counterpart, Lancelothowever fights with his right-hand, possibly because of the Wii motion control. In the Sonic the Hedgehog(2006), Shadow always leads with his right for his attacks during cutscenes. Shadow may either be ambidextrous or have left eye dominance, seeing as those with left eye dominance are recommended to fire guns whilst favoring their left hand. He also tends to cross right arm under his left arm in most artworks. *In Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Heroes, ''Shadow is shown to be faster than Sonic in grinding, but this has been modified in [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(2006) ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)] *Shadow's skin color is usually tanner in his 2D artwork than his 3D artwork. *In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Shadow seems to be able to use psychokinetic powers, as seen in some of his POW moves such as Metal Storm. This power has not been seen in any other continuity. It appears to be a form of Chaos Control, as whoever he is moving is glows the same color Shadow does when he uses Chaos Control to warp; blue. *In the 2011 Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition, Shadow placed 25th in the "Top 50 Video Game Characters of All Time" while Sonic placed tenth. *Shadow's Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trophy is almost identical to his Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) artwork. *In Sonic Generations, the player may be rewarded with the fourth Chaos Emerald for defeating Shadow (third if he is fought before Perfect Chaos). Coincidentally, in his own game, Shadow mentions the fourth Chaos Emerald in a line, "Where's that damn fourth Chaos Emerald!?" which has since gained Internet popularity. *Shadow's quills heavily resemble those of Hyper Sonic and Super Sonic in the Sonic Adventure games. It is possible that Prof. Gerald designed Shadow like this after the mural of Super Sonic that appeared in''Sonic the Hedgehog 3''. *Shadow's three main Chaos abilities are generally color-coded in relation to the three Chao alignments. Chaos Control requires positive chaos energy generally glows blue, as Hero Chao have blue markings. Chaos Spear is generally depicted as being yellow-white, while Neutral Chao have yellow markings. Chaos Blast requires negative chaos energy, and is generally red, whereas Dark Chao have red markings. *In Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing, his profile says he likes 'nothing'. *It is theorized that Shadow's design in Sonic Boom was based on fan reaction; since the designs of the other characters garnered mixed review, and Shadow is something of a fan-favorite, the character designers most likely decided to keep him the same to keep fans from assuming the series was automatically bad. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who have been in other tv shows Category:Characters with unhuman techniques Category:Chararcters who appear in video games